


Without You There's No Reason For My Story

by leabasil



Series: Minty One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leabasil/pseuds/leabasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt: you got drunk and you got our doors mixed up so you woke me up at two in the morning cause you were banging on my door and trying to fumble your keys in and I thought you were trying to break in.</p><p>A college AU where Monty has a tiny crush on the boy from the dorm next to his, but he thinks that Miller has no idea he exists, that is until he ends up crashing into Monty's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You There's No Reason For My Story

Bang. Bang. Bang. Monty groaned as he heard banging outside, rolling over and burying his head under his pillow. The fraternity next door had just finished their partying and he thought that he was finally going to be able to get a good night’s sleep. He had an exam tomorrow that counted for 25% of his grade.

He heard fumbling for keys outside, ones that were frantically being jammed into his door, followed my more banging. Oh hell no, Monty was not going to robbed of all of the stuff he had saved right before his test.

Slowly his small hand grasped around the baseball bat that he left beside his bed, silently thanking his mother for being so paranoid that she felt the need to send him as much protection as possible when he went to college.

Monty slowly crept next to the door and opened it, baseball bat up ready to swing. Just before he was about to strike, he was met face to face, or more accurately, face to chest with a very shirtless Nathan Miller, or just Miller, as better known on school campus. Monty gulped. Maybe he was just hallucinating after all the coffee he had drank, just so he could cram for a few more house.

He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his hands over them before opening. Nope, still a shirtless Miller right in front of him. Him and Miller had had dorms next to each other for as long as Monty could remember, and no, Monty definitely wasn’t jealous whenever Miller brought home some other guy. Why would he be jealous of someone who got to be with a fraternity, who drank a lot and was sweaty whilst doing push-ups in his room, with his abs and cute smile and sparkling eyes? Monty was definitely not jealous.

“Hey cute stuff, what are you doing in my room?” Monty was interrupted from his daydreaming by the real life Miller asking him a question with slurred words, his body pressing against the doorframe. 

“This is actually my room, yours is the one next door”, Monty said, but Miller just pushed pass him into the room, ignoring him completely.

Miller landed face down on the bed, kicking his shoes off, narrowly missing Monty’s head when he did so. “You know, this bed smells different than usual, did you do something to it?” Miller asked, looking at Monty like a wounded puppy. His eyes made Monty feel guilty, even though he in fact did not do anything to Miller’s actual bed sheets.

Monty sat down on the bed next to Miller’s large frame, making sure to keep a big distance between them. “No, this is my room, yours is next door. Do you need some help getting back there?” Monty asked although he was pretty sure he would be completely crushed under Miller’s weight.

“Nooo, I want to stay here”, Miller said, rolling over towards Monty, completely closing the gap between their bodies. With that, Miller grabbed Monty and pulled him towards him, laying them down so that his warm body was pressed flush against Monty’s. Monty gulped. This was not how he had planned to spend his evening.

The room was silent for a moment and Monty thought that Miller had fallen asleep for sure, until he began to speak, “Babe, how come you know my name, but I don’t know yours?” Miller asked. Monty ignored the flush in his cheek that suddenly appeared at being called babe.

“I’m Monty, we’ve had rooms next to each other for years, so I guess that’s how I know your name. I don’t go to parties a lot, maybe that’s why you don’t know mine”. As soon as the words left Monty’s mouth, he realised how true they were. Miller being here tonight didn’t mean anything - he was just confused. In the morning, Miller would realise he slept next to a total loser and would leave before anyone noticed. Miller probably wouldn’t remember the evening anyways.

“Monty is a cute name. You’re cute, I think I should stay here more often”, was all Miller said, and quite suddenly, Monty’s ears were filled with the noise of soft snores.

The next morning, Monty tried to sneak out to go to his exam, but Miller’s arm kept a firm grip around his waist, and as much as he struggled, he couldn’t get out without waking the man sleeping next to him.

“Miller, I need to leave!” Monty whisper-shouted at the figure next to him. His only reply was a groan and a tightening around his waist. “Miller!” he tried again, and again, until Miller’s eyes slowly fluttered open and Monty was sucked into the brown pools.

“Monty”, he tried to fight down the butterflies that appeared in his stomach when Miller said his name. “You’re even cuter when I’m sober”.

He smiled, but remembered that he really had to go to his exam, “You’re not so bad yourself, Miller, but I really need to go to an exam, I can’t fail it!” Monty tried once again to get out of Miller’s grip, but he was met with a smirk and tight arms still wrapped around him.

“I’ll let you go on one condition”, Miller said, his smile flashing brightly, and Monty suddenly couldn’t stop staring at the lips that were presenting themselves oh so deliciously before him, so much so that he almost missed what Miller said next. “You and me, we’re going on a date”.

So maybe Monty didn’t mind drunken people banging on his door, as long as it was Miller on the other side. And he totally aced his exam.


End file.
